Memoirs of a Family
by SkyTate
Summary: My name is Bridge Carson, I’m a famous writer, and, today, I want to tell you all a story, a real one: it tells about my family and all the people that live in it, with all their stories combined together…
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Memoirs of a Family

**Summary: **My name is Bridge Carson, I'm a famous writer, and, today, I want to tell you all a story, a real one: it tells about my family and all the people that live in it, with all their stories combined together…

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine! Just the story's idea!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bridge POV**

I don't even know why I'm starting this story: I'm really not use to write about something this personal.

First off all let me introduce myself: I'm Bridge Carson, I'm 29, and I'm a well known writer in the USA. Usually, as I was saying, I write about mysteries around the World, mostly about UFOs, but, recently, I've had the funny idea of changing topic. So, that's maybe why I'm starting this book, one that told the story about my family.

My family. Where do I start? Well… we're not just a simple family, the ones you see all around you. We're very strange: other than my mom and my father, there're also 4 children, me included. Maybe we're related by name, but not by blood. Since mom and dad couldn't have any children, they adopted all of us. We all have different stories, but we're all related in the same way: our real parents we're killed while trying to destroy Venjix, a powerful virus created by terrorist to conquer the States. Our family has created a cure for this and, since it's going well, all of us are safe.

But this is not why I'm starting this book. I want to tell a story about a family that lives in this time of our lives were all of us could be in danger, and I will include mine in all off this. First, let's start by introducing the members of my little "group": the only way to introduce a family consists in starting with the patriarch. So I will start with Wesley James Collins, 70, founder of the Anti-V Corporation, a powerful organization born to stop the diffusion of the Venjix virus. He is a very respectful man, he know what to do in every circumstance. Maybe he can be very hard on you sometimes, but we all know what he had passed through his life and why it's hard for him trusting someone. I mean, if one man one day shows up at your door and claims that has the cure off your illness, you wouldn't at least listen to him? I bet you would. That's what my father did and, shame, he's taught himself that he shouldn't trust anybody. Other then work hard in the family business, he loves spending time with his children and grandchildren. That's what makes him go on in his life. He also loves talking about politics as much as working: he share the same view as my sister and my mother's opposite and, for that, most of the time it's like living in a talk show instead of my house. It's funny watching them talk, actually: they look like wolves that fight for a piece of meat.

Then there's my mother, Jennifer Scott Collins, 62. A great woman, without a doubt but, how can I say it… she had the tendency of live her children's lives. I mean, she still try to get us out of trouble like we still were 2 or 3. I love my mother, but sometimes it's just too much. Maybe she does that because she's afraid of losing us because of this stupid virus. I really can understand that, and maybe you can too: think about someone you love; you wouldn't do anything you can to keep him or her safe? I think everyone would do that. She met our father when she was 20 and they got married the following year. A bit crazy, if I can say it. Love can be strange sometimes. She thought many times about leaving but, every time she looked back at my dad, she changed her mind. After what he passed, she didn't dare leaving him. She quarrels a lot with my sister about, well, everything. But I know she loves her, as much as my sister's. She spends a lot of her time in the house cleaning and cooking, and sometimes she organizes big charity events around the city for every cause. People around the city adore her, and she lives for that: making the others happy.

Now let's skip to my siblings: let's start by saying that even if our family name is Collins, we decided to change it to avoid any kind of problem. You know, with my father's fight against terrorist, you don't know what can happen. First of the children is Sydney Marie Drew, 42. She works in the family business and the mother of my two beautiful nephews: Cole and Conner. She's a fantastic woman indeed, but sometimes she can't be both a mother and a business woman at the same time. That's caused many problems in her wedding: even if her husband Ryan decided to work from home, he always criticizes her for not being at home. I lost count of the times she busted through the front door crying. Many times I almost beat up that moron, but she always stopped me before I could start. Why? I don't know. Maybe she thinks he is right or something similar. So why spending three quarters of the day close in a office working on something that's fine? I told you we're a strange family…

Next is Summer Angela Landsdown, 40. She is basically the rebel of the family: always have her ideas, and no one can make her change her mind. She and my mother fight for everything, most of all politic, since Summer is a talk show's host. My mother doesn't share the same political view of her, even not my father's as I said before. She moved out of the house for a long period, to "find herself" as she said: she spent three years in New York alone. I missed her during that period: I can say that I have a special bound with her. We always talk about everything that comes through our mind, even the stupidest thing. She has some problem finding a great guy to marry, but I know she will find him someday. I just hope he can treat her really well and love her, even if she is stubborn sometimes.

I talked about the girls, now let's analyze the boys. First of us is Flynn David McCallistair, 39. He's an amazing mechanic and a faithful husband. My father wanted him to become a great lawyer or doctor, but he chose to be a mechanic, disappointing him. They didn't talk for a long time, almost five years, but then my father realized his mistake and asked for forgiveness, thing that Flynn was happy to give to him. Now they don't talk about anymore that period, as if it never has been part of our lives. He can build amazing things, but no one ever recognized his talent. Sometimes it hurt seeing him faking that everything is ok: you see, it looks like he's always good because he came into the room with a big smile, but you can see in his eyes that it hurts him, even when he looks at Sydney and sees her success. I really hope that things will turn good for him, because he doesn't deserve this.

Then, last, there's me. As I said before I'm Bridge and I'm 29. I hadn't got a great past: maybe I'm a great writer right now, but I used to be a drug addicted. I know, no one knows about this but, since we're talking about family and revelation, why not say this? I spent almost a year in rehab. I was almost on the verge of dying, but something or someone saved me. I still don't know what happened that day, but I thank God that I'm still here. During my time in that centre, I met a great man that thought me everything about writing books and novels. Then, after I was out of there, I started researching about the great world's mysteries, and I made that my business. Like Summer, I still haven't found the love of my life, mostly because I still don't know what I'm attracted to. Oh scrap! Another revelation in just two lines!

I think the presentations are done. Next pages you will found all about my family and its adventures. Trust me, lots has to come.

**NORMAL POV**

Bridge sighed and put down the pen. He looked at the clock near him and read 3.40 AM. He rubbed slowly his eyes and then looked at the family picture near him: they looked so happy in there. But it was before everything happened. Then Bridge realized what he had to write about next: Summer's birthday, where all begun…

+-+-+

**Well, first of all, sorry for being away all this time, but I actually couldn't put down a sentence anymore. I don't know why. Anyway, I came up with this idea just today. Tell me what you think about it as always. Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Memoirs of a Family

**Summary: **My name is Bridge Carson, I'm a famous writer, and, today, I want to tell you all a story, a real one: it tells about my family and all the people that live in it, with all their stories combined together…

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine! Just the story's idea!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Flashback**_

Summer sighed slowly as she set down on her big bag on the sidewalk. She was right, as always: she's told Bridge that she didn't mind taking a cab from the airport to their house, but the boy insisted so much to pick her up, so she agreed at the end. Now he was half an hour late. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming her name and she looked around: she spotted her brother running toward her colliding with all the people walking on the sidewalk "good morning dear brother…" she said smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes "stop it. I know you're angry" "No! Why should I? I just spent almost half an hour looking like a homeless woman, not much…" they looked briefly in their house and suddenly busted out laughing madly "I missed you so much sis. Why didn't you bring Dillon with you?" Bridge said picking up her bag "nah. I didn't want Dad getting him into a boxe mach or a horse race. And you know how he can get…" Bridge nodded smiling "So. You left New York and your radio show to came here and work on a national TV show where you will talk non-stop about politics? Mom is so going to love you…" the boy said as they got into his jeep. The girl sighed rolling her eyes "oh please… like she already does love me…"

Bridge shook his head slowly "you know that she loves you… she just doesn't share your political views that's all" Summer nodded but didn't seem convinced. Bridge has always been the one who get everyone getting along with each other in the family "what are you working on right now Bridge?" hearing that, the boy's smile grew wide "Something awesome! I'm working on Egyptian's mysteries. It's going to be huge! And you know that you will be the first one to read it before I'll give it to the publisher as always" Summer smiled at his brother kindly. They entered slowly the road to their house and she started getting tense. Bridge parked the car into his place and turned to the woman near him "Don't worry. You'll be fine" when she nodded slowly, he got out and went to get his sister's bag, then they slowly made their way to the huge house.

When they entered, Summer looked around: nothing changed in three years: that made her tense even more "we're here folks!" Bridge shouted from behind her "you couldn't have been louder, could you Bridge?" his father said smiling as he came out from his studio. The girl smiled at him and hugged the man tightly. She them looked at him "oh gosh… dad you hairs are getting white" Bridge smirked behind them as Wes glared comically at his daughter "I hate you…" the laughed together as they went into the living room. Then summer popped the question "Dad… where is mom?"

Wes looked at his son worried "I don't know… around here somewhere I guess" "I'm here!" they all turned and saw the woman walking out from the kitchen smiling "well… you look good Summer. You sure could use a tan" Jen said as they hugged awkwardly "thanks… I guess" Bridge sighed on the other side of the room: his mom was a real actress. The woman walked back into the other room, but not before asking "how's the hotel room?" summer's eyes grew wide when she asked that "ok. Who told her that??" the two men looked at each other scared by the girl near them "Sidney" Summer shook her head frustrated as the two smirked at her.

Wes and Summer got into the kitchen and started making drinks for everyone, with Jen's eyes on them, as they talked "I saw the TV show where you have to work. It's really good" "you think?" the man nodded as he drank from his glass "just remember: it's not radio. So everyone can see if you make a mistake or not" Summer frowned "thanks dad… that's… helpful" she smiled sarcastically as she saw her other two siblings getting into the kitchen "hey! How are you mistress of the airwaves?" Flynn said as he gave her a bone crush hug "I was good, since you decided to break my bones with that hug" "oh scrap! I'm sorry sis" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, that she turned to her sister Sidney "I missed you so much Sid…" they hugged and the older whispered "I have to talk with you" Summer let her go and nodded.

They walked out of the kitchen slowly and got near the swimming pool "how are you Sid?" the woman sighed as she removed her shades "well: me and Ryan decided to finally go to therapy, Conner and Cole are getting out of control, We have Adam twice a week, I still work hard at the company, those terrorist keep on threat dad if he doesn't stop producing the anti-virus, and me and my husband doesn't have a single moment of intimacy. Not. A. Single. One" Summer slowly nodded as she looked at her brother in low playing with her two nephews "does he still blame you for everything?" she smile sarcastically "I actually can't remember a single day when he didn't. I'm so jealous of mum and dad: they have this amazing relationship, and I don't" she then broke down in tears and summer hugged her tightly: she was so mad with Ryan, but she knew that her sister wanted her to do nothing about it.

In the same moment, Bridge was discussing with Jen inside the house "Bridge why don't you bring home someone?" Bridge looked up from his laptop at his mother "you know that I worked so hard on this book in this last months and that I hardly got out from this house. You just arguing with me because you don't want to talk with your daughter that's all" Jen glared at his son, but she knew he was right. Suddenly, they hear someone coming into the room, and they looked at Summer as she entered "good. Now that you're here, please talk to each other before I have the urge to get drunk. And you both know that I can't" the boy kissed both women cheeks and got out from the room, closing the door behind him. They stood silent for a while, then Summer broke the silence "you know that he's right. We've to talk" Jen put down the glass in her hand and sighed "there's nothing to talk about Summer" the girl looked shocked at the woman in front of her and sighed "so, you still don't want to talk. What kind of relationship we have?" the woman turned toward her "we can have only this for now" Jen looked behind her daughter and saw Bridge looking at them from the sofa "Summer, you're brother want this so much. Can't we just, I don't know, hug?" the girl looked up slowly and thought about it: if she had to do it for her brother, she could. She slowly walked near the woman and hugged her. Bridge, in the other room, smiled proudly of him.

Later that evening, when Wes and Jen went to sleep, the others gathered into the leaving room with beers, except for Bridge, who had a simple orange juice in his hand. Flynn set near his wife Gemma and looked at Summer "so, you and mum hadn't fight today?" the girl took a sip from her bottle and looked at her brother "No. and I'm actually worried. I'm sure she's planning a big attack for tomorrow" everyone smirked at her "you should have heard what she called you when she heard about the TV program…" Gemma said smiling "she's right. If you live around here, you would have known what we said about you…" Bridge said to her "and you really think that I care about what everyone said about me?" she took another sip as the other looked at her "ok I care. What to you said about me?" "you're fat" the boy said laughing and ducked a shoe direct toward him. They set together for hours, talking about everything and laughing. At 11, Flynn, Gemma, Ryan, Sidney and the two kids said goodbye and went to their home. Summer and Bridge stood there in the leaving room and fell asleep into each other's arms, like old good times.

next day, summer went to the studio to see where she was supposed to work. She looked around, and suddenly, she collided with someone "oh I'm sorry. I was just…" she looked up and saw a handsome man looking down at her "Don't be sorry. You must be summer landsdown, the hot republican. I'm Dominic, the liberal…" "please! Don't finish the sentence…" he laughed as they looked at each other "I've heard that you can be feisty when you want. I like that: I love feisty woman. Just to warm you: I can be that too" he said grinning at her as he handed her a cup of coffee "Brig it on then" he walked her around the studio and showed her everything. Summer kept on looking at him: he was a good looking man indeed. Suddenly, her phone buzzed into her poked. She looked at it and saw that Dillon was calling her. She sighed and put it away "don't you answer it?" Dominic asked and she shook her head "no. wasn't important. Were you saying?" the man nodded and got back talking. Summer followed him like a puppy: Dillon wasn't important right now. If he cared, he would understand.

Hours later, the girl went back to her house. She spotted Flynn and Bridge watching TV and went toward her "I have to ask you something guys. And I'm afraid to do that" she sighed "where's my car?" both boys' eyes grew wide as they both got nervous "you see… Bridge's car was broke so he took yours an evening…" "and Flynn worked on it the same morning because it had some problems" she nodded as the two rumbled non-stop. Flynn sighed "long story short… you don't have a car anymore. It's destroyed" with that, Summer almost choked herself with her drink "you disintegrated my car?? How could you?" she screamed and started hitting both boys with a pillow. They started a pillow fight, but stopped when they saw their mother glaring at them "Dinner is ready guys…" they silently stood up and walked slowly into the dining room, where Jen had prepared a huge dinner.

When everyone was set, Wes raised his glass "I want to make a toast to Summer: having you at home is wonderful. We're now here together after a long time. And I have to make an announcement, with happiness actually: you're no longer grounded" everybody laughed at the table, minus Ryan and Gemma. Flynn saw the confused look on his wife's faces "she was grounded when she was 14. It was something about cigars, moneys and a boy named Pablo" Was glared at Flynn as Sidney raised her glass "To Summer, who at 7 eaten all my scout biscuits and, with that, she didn't allowed me to go to the space camp and destroyed my dream of becoming an astronauts" Summer looked at her grinning. Then Bridge raised his "to Summer who, believe it or not, thought how to surf and how to kiss" everybody looked disgusted at both of them as the girl buried her face in her hand. Then shocking, Jen raised her as well "To my daughter, the one probably I won't always though the same way as her but… I've never stopped loving" everybody smiled as Summer looked at her mother with teary eyes.

In the same moment, Sidney's phone ringed and she excused herself out of the room. The other started eating but, after a while, somebody ringed at the door. Wes got up frustrated to answer it as Sidney rushed into the room "Where is Dad??" Jen started answering, but was stopped by a loud shot that came from the other room. Everybody run toward it and, what they saw, made Jen screaming. Wes was on the floor covered with blood. Bridge ran outside just in time to see a black car speeding away from their house.

Somebody was there and, that person, killed his father in his house…

+-+-+

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Who was the killer? And how the family will cope with it? Stay tune to find out!!! ****A certain blue eyed man will make an apparence…**


End file.
